


[Podfic] Atop The Garden Wall

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Aei's Podfics [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Begging, Exhibitionism, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Marking, Mild Sexual Content, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien
Summary: I can't believe I did this in one take, with a straight face the entire time.





	[Podfic] Atop The Garden Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atop The Garden Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068053) by [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13). 



**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did this in one take, with a straight face the entire time.


End file.
